


Holiday Greetings & Gay Happy Meetings

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dealing with complicated family relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Missing Scene, Vaginal Fingering, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: A few missing scenes from the movie.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Holiday Greetings & Gay Happy Meetings

The silence grew in the car. Abby couldn't help wondering how long they could sit there before someone would have to do something, or something would simply happen. She wondered about Harper's family. Would they notice if Harper and she simply never showed up? Would they be worried? What would Harper say?

Harper tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she stared out the window at the trees on the side of the road. "I know I'm putting you in an impossible position. I do know that."

The frustration in her voice drew Abby back to the present. "I know you do. It's just." She didn't understand why Harper hadn't told her before now. Or why she had lied to her in the first place about her parents accepting her and being happy about it. But then she thought about the way that Harper had listened to her talking about her parents and how they had hugged her, how they had told her she was perfect just the way she was...and the expression on Harper's face. Fuck. She hadn't really put that together at the time, and shortly after Harper had told her that her parents were fine with it, but there had been a distinct lack of enthusiasm in her voice now that Abby really thought about it. At the time she had put it down to stressed relief but now…

"If you want to leave, we can leave." Harper looked at her, gripping the steering wheel anxiously. "We can turn around right now and just go home."

"And what would you say to your parents?" Abby asked, curious.

"Probably that I got mono or something." Harper admitted sheepishly.

Abby snickered; she couldn't help it. 

Harper looked at her again and the side of her mouth twitched. "Don't."

"I'm sorry, that's just..." Abby shook her head. She wanted to say this is fucked up, and I don't want to hide us, and this is not how I thought my proposal plan would go, but she didn't say any of that. Instead she leaned over and brushed Harper's hair back from her face. "It's only five days." 

That wasn't even a whole week. She'd been through worse. The first year after her parents had died was still kinda blurry. She'd survived, obviously, but she hadn't really lived during that time if she were honest. She’d existed. Nothing about it resonated or mattered. She had simply drifted through the days clouded with grief. 

Harper looked at her gratefully and then she leaned in to kiss Abby, her fingers sliding around to stroke the back of Abby's neck. The motion made her shiver and Harper paused a moment, hesitating before she pressed her other hand between Abby's legs.

Abby spread them a little, lips still lingering on Harper's.

"Can we?" Abby whispered. "Do we have time?" She had enough presence of mind to ask that, but not whether or not they should do this by the side of the road.

"We'll make time." Harper kissed her again. Deftly she undid Abby's jeans and slipped her fingers inside her panties. 

Abby arched up from the seat as Harper stroked her. Part of her was conscious that anyone could see them from the road and part of her didn't give one single fuck. She moaned as Harper pressed her thumb against her clit hard. 

They didn't fight much. In fact, Abby couldn't really think of anything they'd fought over so this was just one of those things. There was bound to be a disagreement over something or other sooner or later. She knew that happened in relationships; she'd seen it in all the heterosexual romantic comedies. 

Harper grinned, leaning in again to bite at Abby's lower lip. She pressed one fingertip slowly inside Abby, just lightly stroking her and then she slid a second finger inside her, moving them in the slow, circular motion that always drove Abby crazy.

Abby leaned back, biting back another moan as Harper worked her into a frenzy. This wasn't how she planned to arrive at the Caldwell's home. In fact she was going to insist they stop at a road stop so she could at least wash her face and comb her hair again before she had to meet Harper's parents, but fuck, it was exactly what she needed.

Harper kissed the side of her neck as she kept fingering Abby, stroking her with smooth delicious strokes.

None of it mattered, they'd get through the holidays and the family parties and she'd still find the perfect moment to propose. It would all work out. Abby knew it would. Because she loved Harper and Harper loved her. That's why they were doing this. That was the whole point. She would never have come home with Harper for the holidays if she hadn't loved her. And she knew that was why Harper had asked her so impulsive that night, and because she couldn't bear the thought of Abby being alone. Abby had had many lonely times in her life, but she didn't anymore, not now that she had Harper.

Harper curled her fingers deeply and Abby gasped as she came, hard and fast, her body trembling. She dug her fingers into the side of the seat cushion and stared at Harper. "Fuck." 

Harper laughed and leaned in, brushing her lips across Abby. "I'll make it up to you, I swear." 

"I think you just did." Abby murmured. She felt sweaty all over but god, she felt good. She smiled at Harper and Harper smiled back.

Abby leaned over and took her hand, squeezing it. "It'll be okay." She had no guarantee of that obviously, but she was pretty sure it would be. No matter what Harper's family was like, they had to be reasonably okay people. After all they had produced Harper. 

"I hope so." Harper whispered. She squeezed Abby's hand one more time and then turned back to the steering wheel. "We better get going." 

Abby looked out the window as Harper started the car. There was the faintest hint of snowfall in the air, and she could smell it through the window. In spite of the situation they were in, in spite of Harper's family not knowing about them, she still felt excited about this Christmas. Because of Harper. Because no matter what happened, they could face it as long as they were together. She traced a small heart with her fingertip on the slightly steamed windowpane, smiling at it as they started driving again.

"So what kind of orphan am I anyway?"

"What kind of orphan do you want to be?"

"Well, there's the classic Dickens I suppose."

"We could get you a little cap."

* * *

"This is incredible." Abby mouthed at Harper as she held up the photo of the old boyfriend. 

Harper just rolled her eyes as they continued the tour.

"Okay but really though." Abby picked it up again later once they were alone in Harper's room ostensibly so that Harper could unpack. "This guy?" He was fine, she supposed, but so generic looking. Square jaw, blonde hair, big bland smile.

"He was nice." Harper defended him. "He was a good friend."

"Uhuh," Abby sat down on the bed. "And does he know he was a good friend, or-"

"It's not that simple." Harper shut the drawer she'd been putting her sweaters in. "Nobody here..." She sank down on the bed beside Abby. "Nobody here really knows me, you know? They all have this idea of me, the me that was six-years old and ran around in the backyard climbing trees, or the me that spent a weekend eating frozen pizza rolls because I liked them better that way, or the me that punched Evan Johnson in the dick because he wouldn't stop yanking my shirt up when we were in the third grade." She sighed "But that's like, bits of me, and they have no idea of the rest of it."

"In retrospect they really should have realized you were gay though." Abby said after a moment.

Harper snorted and wrapped her arms around her, drawing her down on the bed. Harper kissed her hair, cupping her face as she looked at Abby. "Thank you for coming home with me." 

"Thank you for wanting to share Christmas with me." Abby whispered back. 

Harper smiled, stroking her cheek softly. and then her hand drifted lower, trailing softly over Abby's breast and then lower still, till she reached the hem of her sweater. Sliding her hand up underneath Abby's sweater, she traced her nails over Abby's stomach making her inhale sharply. 

Harper smirked, doing it again. She loved how Abby responded, loved the feel of her skin under her fingertips. She loved everything about Abby if she were honest and here, in this space, alone with Abby, she allowed herself to be honest. This was an impossible situation and at the very first chance, as soon as the holidays were over and they knew whether or not her dad was elected, she would tell them. She forced away thoughts of how that would go, how her parents would react, the things Sloane would say. The only one who she was pretty sure would be fine with it, probably, was Jane. 

But for now, none of that mattered. She was here with Abby and they were alone. Her fingertips stroked the curve of Abby's breast. 

"You keep doing that and-“ Abby cut herself off, biting her lip as Harper brushed her thumb over her nipple, teasing her. 

"And what?" Harper whispered, doing it again. 

Abby rolled over on her side and straddled her. "And I might have to get you back for the car." She smirked down at Harper as she pulled her sweater off and tossed it on the bed.

Harper's breath caught as she looked at her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Six months they had been living together, Almost a whole year they'd been in a relationship:; New Year’s was their official anniversary date, after they had had met at John's Christmas party last year. But every day with Abby was so incredible, she couldn't believe it was real, that this was her life now. 

Abby leaned down, pressing her lips to Harper's throat, and then working her way down her stomach. She slid down between Harper's thighs, kissing her belly as she reached for her jeans.

Harper closed her eyes as Abby's mouth pressed against the v of her panties. She bit back the groan rising low in her throat. Even if the door was locked, that wouldn't matter if someone heard. She gasped silently as Abby licked her through the sheer material, the tip of her tongue tearing her clit. 

"Abby."

"What?" Abby asked innocently.

Harper propped herself up on her elbows, looking at her. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" She stared at Abby, kneeling there topless between her thighs, grinning at her.

Abby shrugged slightly. "Maybe." 

"Maybe." Harper just shook her head. 

"Maybe I like driving you crazy." Abby whispered. She lowered her head again, sliding down further between Harper's legs. She pressed her mouth against Harper's v, sucking at her through the thin material. 

Harper arched up against the hunger of her mouth, gasping. Abby reached for the band of her panties, tugging them and her jeans down to her thighs. She cupped Harper's ass, holding her still as she slid her tongue inside her.

This. Harper's eyes squeezed shut again. She never had the words for how Abby made her feel, in bed or out of it for that matter. She wanted to scream, to shout aloud with joy and wonder. She wanted to treasure this feeling, the way it felt to have someone who loved you, touching you like this. How miraculous it was to be in love with a girl who loved you back. 

She felt herself drawing closer and closer as Abby's tongue continued its magic, her fingers teasing Harper's clit. Her hand curled through Abby's hair as she shuddered and came.

Abby pressed a final kiss to the inside of her thigh and smiled at her. 

"Come here." Harper reached for her, cupping her face and kissing Abby fiercely, tasting herself on Abby's tongue. Abby's breasts pressed against her and she pressed her palm over one, caressing it. 

"We gotta." Abby's breath grew more labored. "Aren't we supposed to help with...something Santa-y?"

Harper kissed her again. "After." She sat up, shucking off her jeans and panties all the way. Once that was out of the way, she pulled Abby back onto her lap.

"Aren't you worried about somebody hearing us?" Abby panted.

"Not as long as you can stay quiet." Harper lowered her head to capture Abby's left nipple with her teeth. She sucked hard, squeezing the right with her free hand. Abby quivered against her, pressing her hips more sharply against her. 

Harper grazed her nipple again and pulled off to kiss between Abby’s breasts. She wanted to leave a mark there, so that she knew it was there and she had made it even if nobody else did, but she didn’t know what Abby was wearing later and she couldn’t take the risk. Instead she flicked her tongue over Abby’s nipple again, teasing it delicately.

Abby caught her breath as Harper slid her other hand between her legs. She ground the heel of her palm against Abby’s mound as she continued to lick and tease her tip.  
“Harper.” Abby’s grip tightened on her shoulders as Harper’s hand moved against her.

“Shhh.” Harper whispered, catching her nipple between her teeth again.

Abby gave a little moan, her hips rocking against Harper. Harper moved her hand faster and faster until Abby came with a rush.

She rested her head against Harper’s chest, Harper’s hand still between her legs. “Can’t we just stay here.”

“I wish.” Harper murmured. She pressed one final kiss to Abby’s breast. “But like you said, we have to help with Santa-y things.”

Abby sighed. “Santa’s really making it hard for me to get in his corner, ngl.”

Harper laughed and squeezed her hand. 

* * *

"Oh my god." Harper leaned against the wall in the bathroom, pressing her fingers to her temples. “Somehow I didn’t see this coming and I really should have.”

Abby just started laughing. 

"It's not funny. My mom is doing this on purpose." Harper buried her face in her hands.

"I know, I'm sorry. But it is funny." Abby went over to her. "It's just ridiculous and absurd and hilarious." She slipped her arms around Harper, drawing her close.

Harper rested her chin on Abby's head. "I know. I know. It's just." She sighed. “I can't believe she invited him." 

Abby leaned up and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. Beneath the lace of the dress, she felt the outline of Harper's matching necklace, still there, even if it was out of sight.

"And I hate not being able to kiss you." Harper whispered. Not that she had been hugely into PDA before she knew she was gay, but the ability to just do that, the freedom...

She wondered if she would ever be able to truly just experience that. Even now when she and Abby were back home and just out somewhere, she still had a moment of...what someone sees and tells? She hated that thought process, hated that it was even there, but she couldn't get rid of it. So, she buried it as much as she could.

But here and now she didn't want to think about her parents or the way they had spoken about Riley at dinner (Riley...that was a whole other problem she didn't want to think about.) She wanted to kiss her girlfriend and remind her how much she loved her. Surely, they could just do that for tonight.

Abby leaned in to kiss her, pressing her back against the bathroom wall. "I hate not being able to kiss you too." Her hands slid down to cup Harper's ass. "I just want..." Her hands spoke for themselves, squeezing Harper just how she liked.

Without even thinking about it Harper turned them, maneuvering them backwards into a stall, closing the door behind them. At least they had a fraction of privacy now even if it wasn't enough. It was enough for now when all she wanted was to get her hands all over Abby.

Abby pushed her up against the stall wall, slipping her hand under her dress, making Harper gasp. "Did you and Connor ever-"

"I don't want to talk about him." Harper whispered. She wanted to focus on this, Abby's fingers stroking over her underwear, teasing her. "But no, we never had sex a restaurant bathroom." She'd never had that urge with him. She'd been able to keep her hands off him so easily. They'd never been in danger of getting discovered because there was no danger to begin with. She didn't love Connor. She never had. 

"Okay." Abby said, in the voice that usually meant they'd probably still talk about it later. That was fine by Harper. Later she'd deal with Connor and the prospect of Riley and her whole damn family. But for now…

She just kept kissing Abby, letting her hands wander all over her body, stroking the back of her neck in the way that Abby liked, kissing the curve of her collarbone, breathing softer slower kisses along her skin. One hand slipped down inside Abby's dress, cupping her breast. Earlier hadn't been enough. She wanted more. She always wanted more with Abby. 

Meanwhile Abby's hand slid inside her panties, cupping her with her palm and Harper groaned, then Abby covered her mouth as well. She slid one careful finger inside Harper, just kissing her neck as she slowly, exquisitely finger fucked her.

"I want you so much." Abby whispered. "Later I want to take all the time we can. I want to make you scream. I'm gonna keep going until you do it." She pressed harder against Harper's clit, making Harper pant against her palm. 

Harper bit back a moan. She loved it when Abby did this, just took control like that. She pressed her hips against her hand harder, wanting still more. In the beginning of their relationship she had been slower to ask, to want, but now she knew she could. Abby allowed her that freedom and she gave it right back.

"I just have to taste you." Abby whispered. She slipped her fingers free, making Harper almost want to cry as she sank down to her knees. She pulled up Harper's skirt and tugged her panties down.

Burying her face in Harper’s pussy, Abby licked a long stripe along Harper's slit. Harper gasped, gripping her hair hard. Abby murmured appreciatively against her, licking her again. She pushed her tongue deeper inside Harper's pussy, as she slid her hands up the back of her thighs to cup Harper’s ass.

Harper panted helplessly, one hand gripping Abby's hair, the other braced against the stall wall. She was getting closer and closer. Her knees trembled and she gripped the stall harder as Abby squeezed her ass. This was so unfair. Abby had already done this to her today and remembering that, remembering how Abby had driven her wild in the bedroom earlier, Harper came with a muffled scream. 

Abby looked up from between her thighs with a triumphant look on her face. She gave Harper one final lick, making her shiver all over and got to her feet. 

She rested her hands on either side of Harper's body, just grinning up at her.

"After earlier, how was that fair” Harper whispered. "That was so unfair."

"What if I just keep doing that?" Abby slid a finger back inside her, feeling Harper shudder helplessly around her. "What if I just keep making you come more and more every day that we're here? In the morning I'd sneak into your room and under the covers, and at night you'd come down to my room in the basement and I'd crawl up your legs and tongue-fuck you till you scream and then I’d crawl up even further, cause you’re really tall, you know and I’d sit on your face.”

Harper wanted to whimper. Abby would do it too. She gasped as Abby curled her finger brushing her thumb over her sensitive clit again. 

"Well," Harper managed at last. "That's one way to get through the holidays."

Abby leaned in and kissed her, stroking her until Harper came a second time, quiet and heated and quivering helplessly all over Abby’s fingers, giggling softly despite herself. Only then did they return to the dinner table and Harper's oblivious family.

And if Harper let her hand wander under the dinner table once or twice, it was only fair payback after all. She'd get Abby later in bed; it was her turn after all. But for now, it was enough to sit beside her at the table, letting their fingers brush together. She was the only one who knew where Abby's fingers had been. 

After the holidays, her hand promised, holding Abby's hand close in hers, after the holidays I'll scream it from the rooftops, how much I fucking love you.

* * *

In the end it wasn’t after the holidays. It was right there in front of the damn Christmas tree and then later again in the Love’s parking lot. But it wasn’t until they were in the car and heading back to the Caldwell home with Harper holding her hand the whole way that Abby truly believed it had actually happened.

She woke up first the next morning, this time beside Harper in her bed in her bedroom where Tipper had escorted them the previous night with a slight smile and then said she’d bring them extra blankets. They hadn’t needed them in the end.

Now, lying here next to Harper, the last five days felt surreal. 

Abby leaned back against the pillows, watching the snow.

Harper shifted a little and opened her eyes. Her gaze settled on Abby and a smile slowly spread across her lips.

“Merry Christmas.” Abby whispered.

Harper smiled. “Merry Christmas.” She reached up and brushed Abby’s hair gently. “How’re you?”

“Honestly, everything feels weird and normal at the same time.” Abby shrugged a little.

Harper nodded. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Abby’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey…hey.” Abby stroked her back gently. “You already apologized. Okay?” 

Harper nodded.

“And maybe, I really didn’t realize the reality of not knowing whether your parents would take it well.” Abby admitted. “I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s okay.”

“What about your dad?” Abby asked finally. She couldn’t forget the way he had just walked out of there. She knew those things happened. She did. She didn’t live in a bubble, but the reality of it had really hadn’t hit home until she’d seen it with her own eyes.

“It doesn’t matter.” Harper said. “I meant what I said last night. You’re all I need.” She cupped Abby’s face gently in her hands and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I know.” Abby murmured, resting her forehead against Harper. “And I wouldn’t want to spend today with anyone else.” She meant it. This hadn’t been the Christmas she had dreamed of, but she was here with Harper and that was all that mattered.

They kissed again and Harper settled back against the headboard, drawing Abby close against her chest. 

Abby drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I suppose we have to go downstairs and open presents soon.” 

“Yes.” Harper kissed her hair. “That is what people traditionally do on Christmas morning to celebrate.”

“Mmm. I could think of one or two other things.” Abby smiled. “But they can wait.”

For now she was content to simply lie there in Harper’s arms, and know that whatever happened next, they’d get through it together. “You’re my family too.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to Harper’s shirt. 


End file.
